


decleration

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “Aaron’s not mad I’m not his best man right?”a conversation between robert and liv





	

**Author's Note:**

> because i have this _need_ to see liv as robert's best man. 
> 
> written because i was having feelings about it.

Liv slumps into a seat next to Robert, tossing her phone carelessly on the table.

Robert waits her out, swiping his finger over the mousepad. His eyes are tracking the information on the page, but he’s good at multitasking. Liv’s leg is jiggling up and down, and she’s playing with the frayed ends of her hoodie. It’s something she’s picked up from Aaron, but it’s a visual cue he appreciates. Neither Aaron nor Liv will tell him when something’s up, but he can usually tell anyway, moreso with Aaron than Liv, so any mood giveaway is a bonus. “What’s wrong?”

Liv frowns, a little furrow in her brow as she stares at the table. She never looks at him when she’s worried, like she’s afraid that she’ll see the truth of her fears in his eyes. “Aaron’s not mad I’m not his best man right?”

This is all new to Robert. Being with Chrissie, having to play stepdad to Lachlan, it was overwhelming. Liv’s not easy, Robert doesn’t think she ever will be, but being someone she can turn to, someone she can trust, that feels effortless. It scares him, more so in the quiet moments when his overwhelming fear of being a failure presses down on him, but Aaron’s always there, reassuring him. 

“He has Adam,” Robert says, making it as offhand as he possibly can. Feigning disinterest isn’t easy, but with Liv, Robert’s learned the best approach is slow and careful. “Besides, it’s not as if we’d trust him with either ring.”

Liv’s mouth quirks up. She abandons her hoodie in favour of her phone. She still doesn’t look at him, so Robert pretends he’s writing emails. It’s just random letters in notepad, but if Liv doesn’t see it, there’s no harm done. “So he’s not upset I’m yours and not his?”

“Do you want to be his?” Robert asks, still careful. In truth, when Robert spilled the fact that Liv was his best man to Aaron, Aaron’s smile was blinding. It’s the one Robert loves best, unbidden and free from doubt. It’s the smile that makes something thump in Robert’s chest, a sign that he can do this, that he can be the person Aaron deserves. 

“No,” Liv says quickly. “I mean, if he asks I won’t say no, but I didn’t want him to think I chose you over him?”

It doesn’t hurt like Robert thought it might; Liv is Aaron’s sister, she’s Aaron’s priority, and Robert’s trying to make her his as well. He abandons all pretence and shuts his laptop, pushing it away so he has room to rest his arms on the table. 

“Nobody thinks that,” Robert says, with a wry smile. “I don’t think anybody could accuse you of _that_.”

It’s self-deprecating because Robert’s no fool; he’s only growing in peoples’ affections because of Aaron, and he knows it. 

Liv stares at him, frowning again, except this time there’s some anger in her eyes. “Why?”

Robert sits back. “Aaron’s your brother. I’m just the guy lucky enough to be marrying him.”

Looking like she wants to say something else, Liv slides her phone through her fingers. 

“Liv, I promise you, Aaron’s fine with it. I’m more than fine with it.” He snorts. “It’s not like I have a wealth of friends to pick from.”

That hurts too, but he refuses to dwell on it for too long. He’s getting there, _will_  get there. Trying to be a better person takes effort, commitment, but Robert’s not going to give up; Aaron’s worth it, _Liv’s_  worth it.

Liv looks at him for an uncomfortably long time. “Why?”

It’s not a subject he really wants to talk about, but forces himself to meet her eyes. “I did stuff I’m not proud of. People don’t think I’m right for Aaron. A lot of people probably wish they’d never met me.”

It’s an echo of Chrissie’s words, of _Aaron’s_  once upon a time. 

“That’s _rubbish_ ,” Liv snaps. When Robert looks ups, her eyes drop to the table again. A flush spreads across her cheeks. “ _I_  don’t think that.”

Robert doesn’t know what to say, heart clenching painfully. It’s taken him a long time to admit it, but he _can._ “In most cases they’re not wrong. I told you once I was a bully. I wasn’t lying.”

The silence stretches between them until it’s almost uncomfortable. Eventually, Liv shifts in the chair, leaning forward. “Fine. If you say Aaron’s okay with it, I believe ya. I’ll be your best man.”

“Great,” Robert said, sarcastically. “I’d hate to have to find someone else when the wedding is almost here.”

Liv doesn’t laugh, just studies his face. “Your best man should be someone who loves ya.”

Robert freezes. “What?”

Liv shrugs, but doesn’t repeat it. “I might even wear a dress,” she says, standing and pointing at Robert with her phone. “If you take pictures, you’re dead.”

Robert holds his hands up in mock surrender, and Liv rolls her eyes, walking out of the room. Robert’s not entirely sure what just happened, but his chest feels tight with warmth, and he shoves down the self-doubting voice that’s rearing it’s ugly head. He feels worth something, _loved._

When Aaron finds him a half hour later, Robert’s staring at the notepad with gobbledygook and grinning. 

“You okay?” Aaron asks, leaning over to rest his chin on the top of Robert’s head. “What the hell is that?”

“Nothing.” Robert waits for Aaron to lift his chin, then tips his head back, unable to say everything he wants to. The words stick in his throat; the moment with Liv is something just for him, and while he wants to tell Aaron, he wants to savour it, just for a while longer. He settles for dragging Aaron down for another kiss, awkward because of the angle, but then smiles. “I’m just happy.”

“Good,” Aaron says, eyes soft. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Robert says, not just answering Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [tumblr](http://sapphicsugden.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
